


i don't wanna keep secrets [just to keep you]

by sinandmisery



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/F, Harley is a terrible friend, but they love her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandmisery/pseuds/sinandmisery
Summary: "I'm only here to establish an alibi." // Harley needs an alibi and finds out a secret in the process.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667119
Comments: 19
Kudos: 264





	i don't wanna keep secrets [just to keep you]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/gifts).



Helena's almost asleep when a loud crash from her living room startles her into full alertness. She hears the faint sounds of someone swearing as she jumps from the bed and grabs her crossbow, slinking stealthily down the dark hall. The sound of whoever is in her living room gets louder as she approaches, and she curls her finger a little harder against the trigger.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE," she shouts, crossbow aimed into the darkness as she reaches for the light and flicks it on.

"Yeesh kebab. Give a girl some warnin' next time," Harley says, dusting off her knees and squinting against the light.

"Harley?! What the f-"

"Don't worry, I'm only here to establish an alibi," Harley says, and then straightens up, finally looking at Helena, who still has her crossbow aimed in Harley's direction. She holds her hands up in surrender. "Could ya put that down? You're makin' me nervous over here."

Helena doesn't move for a moment, but eventually drops the crossbow to the table, the murderous glare staying firmly in place. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I already told ya," Harley says, tossing her bag on the couch and taking a seat, kicking her feet up on the table. "I'm establishin' an alibi."

"And _why_ ," Helena starts, but then takes a deep breath in and grits her teeth, tamping down on every ounce of rage inside herself to keep herself from throttling the woman on her couch. "Why does that involve breaking into my apartment at 3 in the morning?"

"Well, ya see, this guy hired me to find somethin' really special of his. Says it's a family heirloom or whatever, but someone stole it from him. So I heard about this exchange goin' on down at the docks and I thought-" Harley starts explaining, but stops when she hears the shower shut off, perking up like Bruce does whenever someone gets into the Red Vines.

_Fuck_ , Helena thinks, pinching the bridge of her nose. She _so_ isn't ready for this. 

Harley gives Helena - dressed in only a sports bra and boxer briefs - a once over, and her eyebrows shoot up as if her she'd only just realized Helena was barely dressed. "Wait. Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

"Yeah, my sleep," Helena deadpans.

"No, I mean - ya got someone ova here!"

Helena opens her mouth to protest, but she's too late, because Dinah's walking down the hall in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, toweling off any residual water from the ends of her hair. Temporarily forgetting about their uninvited visitor, she smiles at Dinah, heart skipping a beat at the wide, dimpled grin she gets in return.

"Hey babe," Dinah says, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of Helena's jaw, arm wrapping around her waist. "Everything okay? I thought I heard something when I was in the shower."

"Uh, yeah. We just..."

" _The Canary?!_ " Harley squeals, jumping up and running over to the two of them, throwing her arms around them and squeezing them in a group hug. She pulls back, staring at them, and then reaches up to pat Helena's cheek. "Lookit ya, ya little lady killa! I didn't think ya had it in ya!"

" _Harley_..." Helena growls out.

"Alright, Alright. I know when I'm not welcome. I'm goin'," Harley says, retreating back to the living room for her bag, and stumbling back out the way she came. After she steps out on the fire escape, she pokes her head back in. "But if the police come knockin' ya tell 'em I was with ya all night, k?"

Dinah laughs and shakes her head. "What was that all about?" she asks, walking over to close the window and pick up the lamp and the other things Harley knocked off the end table.

"I- truly don't know," Helena says, following her and double checking the locks on all the windows before turning back to Dinah. "Apparently she needed an alibi."

Dinah shakes her head. "Fuckin' Harley Quinn."

"I should probably move now."

Dinah laughs and wraps her arms around Helena, nuzzling against her neck. "So," she says, pressing kisses along the sensitive skin. "Secret's out."

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

"I'll miss the sneaking around part. That was kinda hot," Dinah murmurs, nipping along Helena's jaw, causing her to shudder.

"I'm sure- uh- I'm sure we'll figure something out," Helena says, tilting her head to give Dinah better access. 

"Yeah?" Dinah asks, pulling back to look at Helena, eyes dark and hungry. "How about you take me to bed and we find out?"


End file.
